Marie
by la anjita
Summary: There’s a strange girl in Harry’s house, but where’s Harry? He hasn’t grown up in the Dursely’s home at all. At least, Harry Potter hadn’t. So who is this Potter in the Dursley household? No pairings at all, people.


**Summary: there's a strange girl in Harry's house, but where's Harry? He hadn't grown up in the Dursely's home at all. At least, Harry Potter hadn't. So who is this Potter in the Dursley household? No pairings at all, people. **

**

* * *

****Marie**

**By La Anjita**

* * *

Severus Snape was sat in his office with his mind akimbo, to such an extent that he hadn't even _thought_ of taking hold of his infamous red quill and ink and scratching scathing comments on the pile of unmarked essays that he should be tending to. 

Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire and notoriously cruel potions tutor, didn't _do_ shock. Or alarm. Or…anything of that sort of emotion that could maim the cold exterior that he had maintained for the most part of his life.

But today was an exception.

Today was most _definitely_ an exception. And it had been he who had borne the brunt of it.

It had started early in the morning.

---------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

_The trees in the forest surrounding the school were surrounded by their brown and discarded leaves - the foreshadow of autumn. It was mid August and the days were growing cooler, thin layers of mist forming around ankle height during the chiller of days. The fireplace in his quarters was crackling as the flames ate up their food greedily and spread much needed warmth throughout the bleak rooms of his quarters. _

_Severus was more often referred to as professor Snape, Sir or Greasy Old Git, the latter spoken behind his back. He was not deaf to the comments, but instead took his annoyance out on his classes of incompetent fools whom had the gall to call themselves _**potions students**_. Severus frequently had to stifle a shudder as he prowled around his classroom and saw the snotty-nosed brats handling the delicate components like common culinary ingredients._

_As cruel as he was to students, he_ **did**_ have the capacity for civility, only between his fellow tutors and equals. And so when the famed Albus Dumbledore knocked politely on the potion master's door and entered at his summons, Severus injected some note of respect into his voice; however much it was masked by his customary contemptuous drawl. _

'_Headmaster.' He nodded his head and looked up from the drabble that was the essay he was marking; Mr. Weasly had _**no**_ potions talent to speak of, and his grammar was even _**worse**

_Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway, smiling benignly down at him. 'Severus.' His smile never wavered and his eyes possessed that perpetual sparkle. Severus sighed inwardly; he was being difficult again._

'_Yes Headmaster, what do you want?'_

_Said headmaster stood smiling a little while more and then broke the silence, smile fading very slightly and twinkling eyes turning happily hopeful; those blasted eyes could look happily _**anything**_. He stepped forwards and closed the heavy wooden door that marked the entrance and, equally, exit to Severus' chambers._

'_I have a favor to ask of you, my friend.'_

_Severus sighed for real this time, laying his quill down and leaning back into his heavy oak chair. He gestured to the pile of ridiculous, almost painful, essays and blinked tiredly._

'_Albus, I'm working. I've got just shy of three weeks to finish marking this dribble and I intend to do so with time to spare.'_

_Albus' eyes hardened and Severus knew that he wasn't going to be able to deny the headmaster his request._

'_Severus, for crying out loud, put that quill aside and relax a while.' The twinkle in his eyes returned full throttle. 'And I have the perfect little assignment to get you out of this castle and meet new people.'_

_Severus shook his head, scowling. 'You know I don't mingle, Albus.'_

_Dumbledore smiled. 'You won't need to. All you need to do is collect something for me.'_

_Severus paused; he could handle something along those lines, though he knew there was a catch, a catch that Albus would not reveal, just to be infuriating. He looked up resignedly, still not happy to be taken away from the marking he needed to complete. 'Very well Albus. What do I need to retrieve and from where?'_

_Albus' smile widened and Severus realized a moment too late that he had condemned himself to something that he wouldn't like in the slightest. 'I'm sorry, Severus, did I say some_**thing**_? I'm sure I didn't mean to.' Snape scowled; _ah, the catch, of _course_ he didn't mean to'_ he thought scathingly. Dumbledore continued, fully aware of Severus' train of thought. 'I'd like for you to venture into the muggle world.' He raised a hand to cut off the complaint that Severus had opened his mouth to deliver. 'I want you to go there and collect a student from his household. He needs to be informed of his heritage.'_

'_Aren't there _**letters**_ for that, Albus?'_

'_They are not getting through, which is a strange phenomenon.' He said. His eyes turned confused a moment before settling, sparkling once more, on Severus. _

_Severus groaned inwardly. 'Why _**me**,_ Albus? Why not Hagrid, or Minerva, or Filius or -?'_

_Dumbledore cut him off, his voice holding a slightly rebuking tone. 'You know as well as I that they all are far too busy. They have far more than marking essays on their agendas.'_

_Severus sighed out loud again. 'Fine, Albus.' He said. 'Fine, I'll go and find whatever snot-nosed brat you want and bring them here, alright?'_

_Dumbledore smiled happily and with a subtle not of triumph in his gaze. Any other person wouldn't have picked it up but Severus, with his sharp eyes from years of handling precise amounts of delicate ingredients, did._

'_Who is it and where?'_

'**He**_ lives in a place called Little Whinging in Surrey, house number four.'_

'_And the student's name Albus? I should think it would be of some importance.'_

_Dumbledore's eyes were now full of mischief._

'_His name, dear boy, is Harry Potter.' _

--------------------------------------- Break in flashback---------------------------------------------

That had been enough of a shock for him. He had most certainly not expected _that_ particular student to be the base of his 'mission'.

-------------------------------------More flashbackishness-------------------------------------------

Severus stared openly for several seconds before breaking out in a vicious hiss. 'Are you in**sane** Albus? You know how I feel about Potter and his bullying tendencies.'

Dumbledore raised a placating hand that also held an edge of reproach. ' I am fully aware of your feelings on this matter, Severus.'

'_Then in Merlin's name, why-?'_

'_But' he cut him off, 'I, and I know you do too, know that that Harry is also Lily's son as well as James'. And, after all, Mr. Potter _**did**_ change in his last few years here. Even if he did not openly apologize, he did not treat you quite as roughly.'_

_Severus had his arms crossed and a glare on his face. Dumbledore reached forward and placed a reassuring hand on the Potion Master's shoulder. Though he flinched at the violation of his personal space, he sighed and looked away, conceding defeat. 'Fine.'_

_Dumbledore smiled widely, pulling his arm away with his eyes twinkling so brightly that Severus had to restrain himself from closing his eyes against the light. 'Thank you my boy. Now, if you apparate to here and follow…'_

After he had received his directions Severus transfigured his clothes into something more fitting for muggle suburbia. His jeans were casual enough but he refused to wear anything but his black dress shirt. He had apparated into a secluded little clearing in a sparse but well-kept wood. Striding swiftly, his long legs easily eating the distance, he reached Magnolia Crescent, as the sign proclaimed, in just shy of twenty minutes. Following the directions he had memorized Severus found his way to the that Albus had said the Potter boy resided in. Now it only remained to locate number four, which didn't prove to be at all difficult; each house had a shiny brass number adorning its door just above the letter box.

Severus raised a bored eyebrow; it was all so bland. At least there could be some darker colours somewhere – all the happy flowerbeds and red brick was making him nauseous.

Turning a final corner Severus' sharp onyx eyes spotted the number four on the green door of yet another monotonous house with its manicured lawns and perfect sized flowerpots.

He sighed and strode up to the door, cool breeze ruffling the sleeves of his shirt. The breeze wasn't so cold, however, to merit anything more than a light jacket, and the potions master was accustomed to cold environments.

He knocked with the shiny brass knocker. There was a muffled yell of surprise and then a younger yell of alarm before he heard the sound of scurrying feet and the thick irregular stomp of some heavyset person.

No, he thought, heavyset was a gross understatement.

The man who answered the door was practically **round**, had several chins and no visible neck. His face was an amusing and at the same time disgusting shade of purple and there were grease stains, presumably from a meal, down his shirt. His voice was a nasal grunt.

'Who're you?'

Severus was taken aback for a moment, though he didn't show it, because even he would at least attempt to be courteous, no matter how coolly said courtesy was delivered; this…buffoon was just plain rude. He sneered at him, making sure to show his displeasure so that even **this** disgusting creature could pick up on it.

'My name is Severus Snape. You are Vernon Dursley, I presume?'

The man stared for a moment before nodding the affirmative, looking surprised and rather intimidated by the black-haired man's tone. He smirked at that. It was then that the monstrous creature seemed to notice exactly how **tall** this stranger was. The man's eyes widened as Severus' onyx ones pierced his own.

'I'm looking for Potter.'

He watched as Vernon turned very pale and then his face flooded with blood, giving him a blotched purple-on-red visage. It looked rather vulgar, Severus noted.

'You're one of **them**, aren't you?' His finger was pointed straight at Severus' face. Severus was in no way intimidated, but he watched with disguised amusement and mocking as the fat lump tried to make his grunting into some form of threatening noise. 'Well, Potter isn't here. We don't know a Potter. We don't know any Potters so you can just get lost!'

Severus jammed his foot in the door as the vulgar man tried to slam it shut. Thankfully, his boots were of dragon hide so his foot went unharmed. He pushed the door open forcefully, with strength larger than his slim limbs suggested. He watched as Dursley balked under his stare and pounded off to the kitchen. He heard muffled grunts and a high pitched whine, the owner of which was revealed as a horse-faced woman with thin blonde hair and perpetually pursed lips stuck her head round the door, stared at him a moment and then pulled it back in.

Severus listened as there were more muffled voices; a younger voice that was similar to Vernon's was demanding food and then a quieter and higher voice, presumably Potter's, saying something he couldn't begin to make out. There was a soft yelp and a body was flung out of the kitchen door. Vernon stuck his head out the door for a second shouting 'You can have the foul rat!' before it was slammed shut.

Severus stared derisively at the door for a moment and then turned, grudgingly, to meet the Potter brat. There was a soft and obviously annoyed muttering from the figure, words muffled by the wall he was leaning on. Severus stood, impatient, as the figure stood up, still muttering.

Patience wearing thin, the potions master snapped at the boy. 'Well, come on boy we haven't got all –.' His words got stuck in his throat as his eyes met a pair of emerald green ones.

Oh boy.

Or rather…girl.

-------------------------------------End flashback------------------------------------------------

Of course Severus had had to report such an unexpected revelation, and so he had led the girl – who was surprisingly passive – straight to the headmaster's office without stopping to buy any of the supplies – this needed to be cleared up before any of that could happen.

---------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------

'_Ice Mice' Severus snapped at the gargoyle that stood guard over the passage to Dumbledore's office. The girl's eyes, already wide from all the things she'd seen in the past twenty minutes, widened even further. He walked swiftly up the stairs, hearing the girl following quietly behind him. Her footsteps were unusually quiet, almost silent. They were the footsteps of someone with need to be completely unseen and they were only audible because of the erratic way she was moving, such was her surprise._

_He knocked on the door; Albus' summons floating through the wood immediately. He strode in but the girl stayed behind. He didn't notice._

_Albus looked up from his papers, pushing his half-moon spectacles up. 'Ah Severus. I trust your little 'mission' was successful?'_

'_Actually, Headmaster, that's what I'm here for. There has been a…complication. I don't think you were properly informed. I went to Little Whinging and I found number four. I asked for Harry Potter.'_

'_And?' Albus was intrigued._

'_They gave me a Potter, but it wasn't Harry. In fact, he wasn't actually male.'_

_Albus' eyebrows met his hairline. 'I'm sorry, Severus. Run that by me again, my boy, I seem to be going deaf in my old age.'_

_Severus shook his head. 'There is no problem with your hearing, Headmaster.' He looked over his shoulder but the girl wasn't in sight. He strode over to the door and looked behind it._

_The girl had stayed behind out of etiquette as opposed to fear, but he doubted the latter, as he saw the tiniest glint of fear in her gaze as she watched him stride towards her. Once the situation had been described to her, Severus beckoned the girl follow him and she did, closing the door softly behind her. He could tell without having to glance over his shoulder that the girl's eyes would have widened still further. Albus obviously noticed her awe-filled gaze for he waved invitingly at her. 'Look around to your heart's desire, my dear.'_

_Then he turned to Severus. 'Who an earth is this child, my boy?' He said lowly so that the girl wouldn't hear. Obviously, however, she had sharper hearing than most if the fact that she turned around to look questioningly at him was any indication. Severus turned away, bored, as Albus gestured to her and she came over, looking at him first and not the moving pictures on the wall or the phoenix on his stand. She turned her gaze to the headmaster and came to stand by the large desk, grasping the edge of it in her small hands. He watched as Albus leaned in, smiling kindly at her._

'_What is your name, child?'_

_She looked him right in the eye, green irises as piercing as Albus' blue ones, which Severus found slightly disconcerting. _

'_Marie Potter, sir.' She said in a soft voice._

_He watched as Albus removed his glasses and looked closely at the young girl, he did the same, looking the child over. She was petite, almost scrawny, and rather short for her age. Her hands were small and delicate and her legs underneath the ragged skirt she wore were thin. Her hair was, though unwashed, a dark red, so dark as to be almost black. It cascaded down her back to waist length in a soft but greasy wave that would curl at the tips once it had been washed thoroughly. Her face was thin; she wasn't beautiful but there was some promise of it, given a few more years and decent helpings of food._

_Her eyes were Lily's. No other girl in the world could possibly have had eyes of that shape and that intensity. It was, perhaps, the most beautiful feature she possessed. He glanced up at her forehead, just to make sure and there, as clear as day against the pale peach of her skin, was the scar. The scar that marked the death of her parents, the demise of the Dark Lord, the inarguable proof that this child was, in fact, the Boy – or rather, Girl – Who Lived._

_He ceased his perusal of her and looked back up at her face, finding her staring right back at him. _

_Her head was cocked. 'Sir?' She asked confusedly. She was obviously befuddled by his lack of response. _

_He looked over as he saw Albus shake his head, as if waking from a dream. 'I'm sorry, my dear, I'm afraid I must have dozed off for a moment.' He said, bringing the girl's gaze back to him, for which Severus was, oddly, relieved by. 'I swear I am going senile.' Severus watched as her lips quirked slightly and Albus continued on that vein. 'It's about time too, considering how long I've had it coming.' Her face broke into a tentative smile and she blinked, the force of her gaze diminishing as she focused her eyes at a more normal intensity. _

_He watched as Albus smiled reassuringly at the child as she spoke, soft voice wavering in uncertainty. 'Um…what am I doing here? Sir?' She added the last quickly, as if she were afraid of rebuke. _

_He and Albus frowned slightly (though his went unnoticed) at the tone the last word had been delivered in. Albus seemed to brush it off, obviously saving the information for a later time, and set about explaining the deaths of his – her (both he and Albus would need to get used to that) title and standing in the wizarding world, the wizarding world itself and the function of Hogwarts. He then explained that she was here for her own instruction the magical arts and that she'd need supplies._

_---------------------------------------_End flashback_----------------------------------------------------_

Severus had been annoyed at that, and had soon become perplexed; a confusion that had added to his growing mental disorder that he was struggling with now.

Severus put his head in his hands; greasy locks falling forward and forming a curtain around his hands and face. It had been such a long day. The girl had been unusually passive. He had found, after he had dragged her around London and Diagon Alley, that she had more of her mother in her than her father. It was…comforting, in a way, and he had found that the animosity he would have felt had he had to drag a mini James Potter around was not present. She had seemed to be an even mix of both her parents, that will be proven or disproven, he thought, when the school year began and she had had a chance to develop enough confidence to show her father's attitude and idiocy if she did indeed possess it.

-------------------------------------- Flashback (again)-------- ---------------------------------------

The girl had insisted on staying in her current clothing rather than the garments she had bought that day. There were many but would have only been the bare essentials had Severus not intervened and threatened to buy all the rest he felt she needed with his own money, (he had soon learned that the girl was hesitant about being a 'burden' to others.) a threat to which she had conceded. She had been completely astounded at the sheer amount of wealth she possessed without having had any knowledge of it.

At his orders (most of which were threats) the girl had walked back through the Leaky Cauldron laden with eight school robes (two made of thick material to insulate against the cold winter, two made of thinner cloth for autumn, two made of thinner still for spring and two made of a fabric ideal for sultry summer weather; plenty of skirts, shirts, jeans, dress pants, dress shirts and the like for various occasions and weathers; two school cloaks, a few dress cloaks and robes, and several pairs of shoes, all designed for different functions. She had also purchased two hats, a scarf and gloves (the latter two in dark purple, because of her colour preferences). Along with that she had purchased basic school supplies (text books, ink, quills etc.) and one fine looking owl. The owl, which she'd named Hedwig later, inspired by a passage from one of the miscellaneous tomes she had acquired, had been a gift from Dumbledore.

---------------------------------------End flashback-----------------------------------------------

Dumbledore would have sent the child back to her aunt and uncle but, by some strange moment of inexplicable compassion, Severus had spoken up and told his employer, whilst out of earshot from the girl in question, about the manner of which the Dursleys had treated her. It may have been only an isolated incident but, by the way she was muttering, such treatment could very well have been continuous.

Dumbledore, always the compassionate one, had suggested that the child stay here, instead; Minerva and Filius would be arriving tomorrow, he had said, so one of them could keep and eye on her. But only he and Dumbledore were in the castle at present, and Dumbledore, of course, was **far** too busy. The blundering old fool had said that with definite relish.

-----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------

Severus was positively foaming at the mouth at the implication of Albus' words. Albus offered him a lemon drop. It didn't help; he knew the doddering old fool only offered the muggle sweet to staff members to annoy them.

Albus turned to him. 'You really should calm down, my boy.' He said. 'You said yourself that she was passive and quiet.' He seemed to choose his next words carefully. 'I'm sure you too have noticed the Lily in her.' Severus stiffened and Albus lowered his voice, trying to adopt a placating tone. 'If you can't tolerate her then she'll keep out of your way; she is unusually perceptive.'

Severus relaxed marginally and Albus smiled.

He looked to his left, as did Albus, when there came a tentative knock on the door. Albus made his summons soft and welcoming.

He had to stop himself from staring outright, though Dumbledore seemed to be having a harder time, because he looked as if he were restraining himself, with difficulty, from clapping in delight, Severus thought in amusement, then he turned his attention to the girl; Marie had been coaxed into taking a shower and getting dressed in a fresh set of clothes. She had looked positively scandalized when she had been told that she could take as long as she wanted in the shower and at whatever temperature she desired, and She had almost had a fit when he had told her that she had to change into her new, properly fitted clothes.

Now, as she padded quietly into the room, she looked far more like a young lady as opposed to the house-elf look she had previously worn.

She was wearing a plain pale peach shirt with a calf-length off-white skirt and plain brown shoes. Now that she had had a shower (a shower that had lasted nearly an hour – not that he could blame her) her skin was a pale cream, nearly the colour of milk; the same colour that Lily's had been. He glanced at Albus as he though that. The girl's hair, now washed several times, obviously, wasn't shiny but... dull, for want of better word. It wasn't ugly, it just wasn't as attractive as Lily's had been. James' hair hadn't had a sheen so she had obviously inherited the texture of his hair. The colour, however, was curious; it was a very dark red, so dark as to almost be black…a mix of both her parents.

---------------------------------------End flashback----------------------------------------------------

Severus had watched as the girl walked in, moving so as to not dirty her clothes. She had clearly never had any new clothes to speak of in recent years. He sneered and she looked at him, eyes flashing with a fleeting expression before they returned to their normal inquisitive and intense emerald. He had, begrudgingly, admitted to himself that the girl had improved appearance-wise. The clean clothes and fresh hair and skin had also seemed to boost her confidence, once Albus had persuaded her to walk naturally, telling her that she wouldn't ruin the clothes and that she deserved them. When she had stayed hesitant, he had stepped in and told her, in no uncertain terms, that the clothes would not fall apart and that she had not spent some of her parents' well-earned money on something that would just catch dust and become nothing but the moth eaten rags that she had originally be found in, never moved from their hangers. She'd stopped fretting after that.

After Albus had explained the plan to the girl and where she would be staying, she hadn't seemed to be all that fazed. After all, he had treated her well, compared to the Dursleys.

---------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------

Severus led the girl down the moving staircase and passed the gargoyle at the base. His robes were swirling impressively around his ankles. Glancing subtly at her he was inwardly amazed and disappointed at the fact that she didn't seem to by intimidated in the least. Well, he supposed, she grew up with a bullying pair of fat men. Severus Snape wouldn't scare her; he was neither fat nor red and blotchy.

He led her down stairwells and through corridors flanked by suits of armour. He suppressed a smirk as he heard her gasp as one raised a spear to his helmet in salute.

The door to his quarters wasn't impressive or intimidating. The castle was not built for an intimidation factor. There were lit torches bordering the corridor as it sloped gently downwards. He murmured a password into the old wood and it swung open, admitting the two into his dark chambers.

He stopped, almost sending the small girl behind him crashing into his back. She stumbled slightly but righted herself, staring neutrally up at him. He hid his disconcertion by explaining where she could and could not go; she could not go into his bedroom, of course, or his office. She would be sleeping on the couch, he said, but instead of the annoyed and resigned expression he expected, the girl's eyes seemed to light up.

'Really?'

It was the first time he'd heard her speak since her single question in the headmaster's office. It took him by surprise, but she did not seem mocking as he regained his composure.

He headed towards his room. 'Get some sleep, Headmaster Dumbledore won't be pleased should you walk around tomorrow with bags under your eyes.' He shut the door at the last word, leaving the girl alone in the lounge.

Severus woke a few hours later. He didn't know why; there wasn't a sound breaking the sleepy silence; there was no overpowering light. He sat up, throwing on his nightgown and heading for the door. He pulled it open sharply remembering only too late that he had a guest in the room he'd just entered. He moved quietly, robe swishing. He held it tightly to stop the slight noise. Potter was curled up in the corner of the couch, bedding forgotten, with her hands pressed firmly against her chest. He shook his head and continued on, passing her silently and entering his office, shutting the door silently.

--------------------------------------End flashback-----------------------------------------------------

And that is how he came to be slumped over his desk with his face in his hands and his hair covering both. There really was no reason for him to be awake except, maybe…

He shook his head. That girl had nothing to do with his insomnia.

There was a soft gasp from the lounge and he groaned in annoyance. Fine, so she was part of what was keeping him up. It was her neutrality, her lack of fear or arrogance towards him. He intimidated every other student but her. She was neither Lily nor James attitude-wise. James had been an arrogant prat who had had idiotic confidence whatever the situation; Lily, well Lily, had been equally confident, but she had channeled that confidence into a kind and friendly greeting. Marie Potter was completely neutral. Maybe it was just the initial greeting, her attitude would probably come to light soon enough. He wondered what it would be like to teach her potions. He shook his head; he would think on this another day.

He took the single lit candle on his desk and exited the room, closing the door as quietly as he could. He walked past the ball of Potter on the couch and went back into his room. He sighed and went right back out. Placing the candle on the table beside the couch, he moved the girl into a more comfortable position and spread the quilt out atop her.

There, now he could sleep easy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed it.**

**--La Anjita**


End file.
